No Te Rindas
by minervamalfoy01
Summary: Songfict. Sirius se ha ido. ¿ahora qué?


Disclaimer Personajes, de _JK_. Canción del disco _"¿Qué pides tú?",_ de Alex Ubago.

**No Te Rindas**

Harry no podía creerlo. No aún. Y había pasado ya parte del verano.

_**Los días que has vivido **_

_**quedaron de lado**_

_**para ver cómo decides**_

Asesino o víctima... Él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué no Neville?

_**No te pares a buscar caminos **_

_**que no tienen final...**_

_**escucha siempre a tu corazón **_

_**y él te guiará...** _

¿Y si su destino no era ese?

Si hubiera sido Neville, ¿éste hubiera logrado sobrevivir?

Nunca más, .. él no quería esa vida, ese futuro. Ya vacío. Vacío.

_**Y qué más le da si quiere volar **_

_**Pero cortan sus alas al despertar**_

Sirius también. ¿Por qué? Ese no debía ser su final.

Era todo culpa suya.

Y de Dumbledore. Y de Snape. De Kreacher. Sí, de todos ellos.

Y suya...

Sirius fue su padre, su mejor amigo. Fueron sólo dos años, pero ahora.. se sentía roto.

La Orden del Fénix se había rearmado. Ahora estaba más preparada y tenía más medios. Irían a recoger a Harry en breve. Sus amigos Ron y Hermione ya se hallaban en el cuartel general. Hablaban a menudo con Harry.  
Todos lamentaban la pérdida de Sirius, en especial Remus, que se había quedado solo de nuevo; pero en especial Harry.

_**Ahora que se ha ido **_

_**se siente perdido...**_

_**No es sencillo echar de menos.**_

_**Su vida ha dado un giro**_

_**ya nada es lo mismo...**_

_**Pero nadie dijo miedo.**_

Sus amigos estaban con él. Recibía cartas casi a diario. Pero no estaba bien.

No era suficiente. Nadie comprendía exactamente como se sentía en verdad.

Ni los consejos de Hermione lograban animarlo.

Había leído mil veces su última carta:

**"_...No te sientas solo en ese infierno que viste de ciudad.._**

**_Aquí te estaremos esperando... No mires hacia atrás.._"**

"¿Hacia atrás?"... ¿De verdad ella quería que lo olvidara todo como si nada hubiera pasado?

¿Quería Hermione que olvidara a Sirius?

**"_... No te pares a buscar caminos que no tienen final.._**

**_aquí te estaremos esperando.. No mires hacia atrás.._"**

Si todo fuera tan sencillo. Pero Harry no puede escapar ahora a lo que está destinado.

A lo que estaba destinado incluso antes de nacer.

Y ahora, sin Sirius...

Lo conoció, lo perdió...

Recordaba cuando pensó en San Mungo que prefería que sus padres hubieran fallecido a que hubieran quedado como los de Neville.

¿Hubiera preferido no conocer a Sirius? No. ¡NO! Claro que no.. ¡vaya locura! ... ¿cómo podía ahora pensar en eso..? Pero era verdad que si jamás lo hubiera conocido, no habría tampoco lamentado su muerte... ¡NO! Se alegraba muchísimo de haberle conocido y de saber que era un amigo fiel a sus padres y de saber que a él lo quería tanto como a un hijo. Harry había aprendido de su fortaleza, de su valentía, de su constancia.., Sirius también le había hablado de sus padres y de sus aventuras como Merodeador... No iba a dejar todo aquello en el olvido.

Pero es que siempre que Harry se quería levantar, algo lo tumbaba.

Siempre fallaba algo...

_**Y qué más le da si quiere volar **_

_**Pero cortan sus alas al despegar**_

_**No te caigas, no desistas..**_

_**Vuela alto no te rindas**_

**Debía seguir, sí.**

_**No permitas **_

_**que tu vida**_

_**pierda el fuego **_

_**que tenía..**_

Por sus padres, por Sirius.

Fin.

**Disclaimer **Es de la Orden Siriusana (http: es. msnusers . com/ pottercia / religinsiriusana . msnw), me encanta esta web!!

Concretamente está escrito por Sophie, como ella misma firma abajo, no mío:

**-OREMOS POR ÉL- **

_**-SIRIUS NUESTRO-**_

_Sirius nuestro que estás en la gloria,_

_Santificado sea tu perruno nombre_

_Venga a nosotras tus travesuras,_

_Háganse tus deseos realidad_

_Tanto en el mundo muggle _

_como en el mágico_

_Danos hoy nuestra imagen de cada_

_día. No perdones a las ratas traicioneras _

_así como nosotros no las perdonamos_

_No nos permitas dejar en desamparo_

_a perros negros_

_mas líbranos de Quien-Tú-Sabes._

_Amen_

_....................................................(By Sophie - Compañera Siriusana)_

Minerva's Notes El Fict ha sido un intento de expresar los sentimientos de Harry tras la conversación con Dumbly (en el que no vuelan ni se rompen los objetos...XD )

Odié tanto a Kreacher cuando leí el libro como jamás lo había hecho con nadie.

Es mi segundo Songfict. Cuando Alex Ubago sacó su primer disco, me encantó esta canción. Y era una excusa perfecta para otro fict XD ¿Te gustó?


End file.
